<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Does Home Entail by Snodroppen_prastkragge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168585">What Does Home Entail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snodroppen_prastkragge/pseuds/Snodroppen_prastkragge'>Snodroppen_prastkragge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Children of June [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Beta Read, Resurrection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snodroppen_prastkragge/pseuds/Snodroppen_prastkragge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A child attempts to survive certain death. A young man is stalked by creatures in unknown waters. One leaves a part of life behind, another re-discovers it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Children of June [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Does Home Entail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is nothing, at first. It slowly wakes, Its fingers and back pounding. It cheeks sting and its eyes are dry. It bumps its head on something a it tries to sit up. Panicked it presses its aching hands against the wooden boards pressing it down. Rough wooden boards scrape against its arms as it moves around. When it kicks the wooden boards, causing it to move, a blinding pain like a million needles being pressed into its right kneecap shots up its leg, into its body, making it scream. The boards pressed even closer, looking its arm on top of its chest.<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
The forest floor is soft with moss and rotting leaves, hiding the biting mub below. Its legs sink deep into the mixture for every step it takes. The muddy water has long since penetrated the thin woolen trousers. The sharp stones murking below have torn it into shreds, its skin quickly following suit. The sun had created a mist that covered everything in its thick wet substance. It feels the water dripping down it face, every splash not made by it caused it to stiffen. It had nothing, the feeling of something watching only growing stronger. Dark shadows occasionally stroke by its legs. Sharp teeth nipping at its skin.<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
Its lips stick to its teeth, there is no saliva to moisten its mouth. Its fingers twist against the wood, blood drips down onto its chest. Slowly it forces it bleeding fingers up, up to its face. The blood drips down into its open mouth. Its nose and eyes are squashed under its bony hands. It coughs, the blood doing nothing. The boards press even closer, causing pain shot through its head and its fingers are pressed into it eyes. It drags its hands down, leaving slivers of skin and flesh to press against its face. The boards press against it lungs, leaving no room for movement. It presses against the boards with its left leg making it rise less than a centimeter giving it room to take small breaths.<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
The shadows are coming more often. A few minutes ago one rammed its left leg causing it to fall. The splashed all around it as it found its footing. An entire flock is following it now, all targeting its left leg. They have hard,bumpy skin on their back. It knows this because it touched one. Both of its arm, up to its shoulders are submerged in water. It can’t keep on walking. It kicks of from the muddy bottom and starts kicking its legs. The creatures grabs its clothing and pulls it down. It punches at them, only hitting hard, bumpy backs. They bite into its arm, ripping of pieces of flesh. It takes a breath,water flooding into its lungs.<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
It clenches its teeth kicking the lid. It sees whitness but the boards rise and. It kicks again, this time something cracks. This starts rolling down its cheeks again, and the boards press closer. It pushes against them, fighting past the pain emerging as it continued. The wiped it tears before kicking the boards so hard that they cracked. The pain made it sight fade but it didn’t dare to stop, it didn’t dare to cry. And finally, finally the boards were taken away and it could breathe.<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
It woke up on a shore made out of roots and dirt. The creatures were gone, scared away by the warm sun. Its lungs burned for every breath it took. It whimpered as it sat up, pain radiating from its body. It sniffles and feels something emerge from its eyes. Small droplets of water travels down it cheeks and throat leaving burning tracks. It shakes and more droplets come, something seemed to unlock deep inside of it. It curls up and rocks back and for as the droplets falls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have questions or requests tou can find me at tumblr <a href="https://not-another-alien.tumblr.com/">not-another-alien</a></p><p> </p><p> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>